


you're back

by Svtsminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, clingy!wonho, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svtsminhyuk/pseuds/Svtsminhyuk
Summary: Hyungwon's finally back and Hoseok missed him a lot.





	you're back

"Hoseok you've been on me for the past 2 hours can you get off now?" It wasn't a lie, Hoseok has been clinging onto Hyungwon since he got back. Hugging him from behind and grabbing his waist. It was starting to get frustrating to have Hoseok attached to his hip. Of course Hyungwon did miss Hoseok, a lot but this was just starting to become too much. Hyungwon really needed to pee and Hoseok wouldn't let go of him. 

"Hoseok please I really need to use the bathroom."   
"No."

Hyungwon huffed in annoyance. He looked to Changkyun for help but he shook his head. 

"Hoseok wouldn't stop talking about how much he missed you. Get comfortable he's not gonna let you go." The younger spoke with pity. 

Hyungwon took a deep breath and inhaled Hoseok's smell of peach and vanilla. He shifted so that now both of them were hugging each other on the sofa. Might as well get comfortable.

About 5 minutes passed. Hyungwon was resting his head on Hoseok's shoulder. He didn't want to but he really needed to pee.

"Hoseok let me go I seriously gotta go to the bathroom." The taller pleaded.

"No." 

"Please I'll come back after I promise."

"You can't come back if I don't let you leave." 

Hyungwon let out another annoyed breath. He turned to look at Hoseok and give him a let me go right now before I piss all over you look but instead he was startled by how close they were. He could feel the older breathe against him. He could smell the peach in his breath that he had earlier. Before he knew what he was doing Hyungwon pressed his lips against Hoseok's very pink and inviting ones. 

The younger broke the kiss a second later. Hoseok's eyes were wide and his ears were dusted pink. Hyungwon smirked and played it cool as he got up off the couch while Changkyun was coughing his lungs out from the other side of the room. 

Hyungwon tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart and the taste of peach in his mouth as he finally shut the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i only write short things I don't have inspiration for long fics. Also I had to pee while writing this. If you have a ship and a plot please feel free to request I will try to do it.


End file.
